Soul Mates
by emilyvampiremad22
Summary: A romantic story about a couples first meeting and their love story.
1. To fast to soon?

**Authors note**

**In this story the Cullens and the Hales are all human and they don't live together as you will find out. I hope you enjoy my story and I hope you don't think its rubbish and I will update if I get 5 reviews so please review good or bad.**

Soul Mates

Chapter1

It was another boring day in my hometown of Forks. I was driving with my twin, Jasper Hale, in my rubbish ford fiesta. I couldn't afford a nice posh car like the Cullens. They were also a local family, but they were also extremely rich and snooty. The parents, Esme and Carlisle, had two sons and one daughter, Edward, Emmett and Alice. I lived with Jasper and my ill grandmother. Things were tough at home but I tried hard not to show it. I didn't have many friends, only my brother Jasper. I stopped the car in my usual spot; at least I only had one more year of school left. I got out of the car in silence, Jasper at my side.

The rest of the school day sped by, when I was in third lesson of the day everything changed.

I walked into the classroom some heads turned I was quite pretty. I sat on my own in lessons, as Jasper was in the other half of the school. I walked toward my desk but noticed that someone else was there. I paused for a brief second then carried on unpacking. I had a quick glimpse out of the corner of my eye and saw that it was Emmett Cullen. The Cullens didn't like anyone in our school especially the Hales. They made our life hell. I decided I would just ignore him and get on with my work.

"Excuse me?" Emmett asked. I looked at him for a while taking in his appearance. He was broad and had muscles. He had dark short hair and grey, blue eyes. He was also tall and his face was perfectly symmetrical. He was pale as there is no sunlight in Forks. I was quite different compared to Emmett Cullen. I was thin petite and curvy. I had light blond hair that fell to my waist and my eyes were large and ice blue. I had a heart shaped face with full lips. I was also pale. He was still staring at me waiting for reply. "Oh, Uh, Yes, What?"

"I was wondering if I could know your name?" he asked. A huge smile spread across his face, slightly crooked but it could light up a room, I was a moth attracted to the light. "Rosalie Hale." I replied a shy smile on my face. "Emmett Cullen." He answered. He reached out his hand and I reached out mine to shake his but he surprised me by grabbing it and he kissed the top of my hand, tiny in his and then placed it on the table. he showed me his smile again and I blushed and fluttered my eyelashes. I can't remember the last time I've ever felt like this.

After the introduction the rest of the lesson was perfect we talked I learnt about him and his family . I had told him about me and my parents dying in a car crash when I was seven. He showed sympathy and carried on making me laugh. The whole lesson was perfect.

I was late for lunch as I hadn't worked that well. I walked towards the canteen but found that there were no empty tables. Some movement in the corner of my eyes caught my attention so I turned to see what it was. It was Emmett. He was waving me to come and join him. I walked hesitantly toward the table. "Hi Rose." He sounded so happy to see me. "Hi." I replied.

The rest of lunch was spent finding out more about Emmett. I was sad when the bell went for maths. I told Emmett "Bye." Got up and picked up my bag. He caught my hand and pulled me towards him. Then he kissed me. It was like the world had stopped but we hadn't. if the world ended we wouldn't have noticed, it was like just me and him were the only things that mattered. After the kiss he kissed my forehead and walked me to my class. "Would you like to meet up after school?" he asked. I replied "Yes." And the rest of the school sped by, wanting nothing more than to see him after school.

I went straight home, changed, made sure Jasper was staying in with Gran, not going out with Alice and left.

He met me outside my house on the boarders of Forks. We walked towards the forest that surrounded the small town. We walked for a while chatting about the weather and other small things. We stopped by a small stream running through the forest. He sat down on a dead tree and I did too. He pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped mine around his waist and inhaled his scent. He kissed my forehead and started plying with my hair. I turned around and looked at him, his strong arms tight iron bars around me, but the heat radiating off him made him more like a teddy bear. A toy that makes a child feels safe and loved, a safety blanket, protective. Emmett was my bear. He lowered his head and kissed me again, but more passionately than in school. Our souls interlocked, our bodies becoming one. Then the kiss ended and we continued talking.

As the sun started to fade we left and he walked me halfway to my house. I was so happy I didn't take notice of the flashing lights or the ambulance outside of my house.


	2. Problems

Chapter 2

I walked into our small house and saw Jasper crying in the corner. The whole world came to a standstill as I processed what was happening. I remembered the lights outside the house and the ambulance, I ran over to my twin and demanded he tell me what had happened. He just started crying again this upset me.

Just then a stretcher with a white cloth covering a shape came round the corner of the hall. People in reflective jackets pushed it forwards, their faces serious and sullen. Jasper started crying again and I realised what had happened. Our Grandmother had died. I ran over to Jasper and sat down with him both of us crying, failing to comfort each other. All evening paramedics tried talking to us but I couldn't give any answers.

I had found out from Jasper that she was fine; I had known that myself as I checked on her when I came home, and then suddenly she stopped breathing and Jasper couldn't do anything about it. He said it was his entire fault but I didn't believe him along with everyone else. We were asked if we had anywhere to stay. We just stared at the stranger tears filling our eyes.

Suddenly there was knocking on the door, I got up and answered it to Emmett. He burst in giving me a furious hug. I could tell he could feel my pain that showed he cared. I found out his father Dr Carlisle Cullen was here, that's how he knew. He spent the whole night with us just trying t calm us down and comforting us. Later Alice came down and she left with Jasper to go to their house. Emmett asked me to go with him but I refused so he stayed with me. Eventually I fell asleep in his arms, comforting me.

I woke up all sticky and stiff. Emmett was still here, his arms around me and a thin blanket draped over the both of us. He stroked my tear stained face. I didn't move for a while not bothering to go to school. Emmett refusing to leave my side. He carried me to bed where I changed and had a shower. Emmett waiting in my bedroom. I came out feeling groggy and tired. I got into bed, Emmett too, his safe arms around me, protecting me. I fell asleep again and had a horrid nightmare.

My Grandmother was dead, no more family left apart from Jasper and me. The world ending, the colour drained from my life, lifeless.

I woke up again in his arms, more comfortable in my warm bed. Everything came rushing back, the past couple of days, all a horrid blur, and the most important things standing in horrifying large letters in my head.

I sat up abruptly, remembering Jasper. I could tell this action startled Emmett, but he understood. I had to see Jasper and as soon as I was up he drove me to him.

We stopped outside a huge old mansion that had been renovated; the back wall was entirely made of glass. Emmett grabbed my hand and led me toward the front door. Inside was dark and gloomy until a light was lit. All of the walls on the bottom floor had been removed inside, leaving a wide-open space. Everything was made of light colour fabric and wood, each piece of furniture matching any other. The whole house I guessed could have been a how home.

I was taken to a large conference looking table where Edward and his wife Bella sat along with Esme and Carlisle, Alice sat on her own at the head of the table. "Where is Jasper? I demanded.

"Please don't be angry Rosalie." Carlisle replied.

"Just tell me where my twin is please."

"Jasper left this morning and has started taking drugs, he wouldn't listen to us,"

Did I just hear what I thought I did? Emmett squeezed my hand; I turned toward Alice and put as much venom into my voice as possible "Where. Is. Jasper?"

"He left to go to the hostel, he is staying there." I didn't take long to make my decision; I was going to the hostel. I ran out the door, Emmett keeping pace with me. We got into his car in silence and we headed towards the hostel. When our parents had died Jasper had resulted to drugs, he often stayed at the hostel outside of Forks. I didn't want history to repeat its self.

We raced along the road and finally came to a stop outside an old, crumbling building.


	3. Questions and an answer

Chapter 3

I ripped my seatbelt off and opened the door. The smell of rot hit me in the face like walking into a tree. I slammed the door closed causing it to quiver slightly. I marched into the building with Emmett at my side. My heart racing, I walked towards the desk, an elderly woman turned round her grey curly hair bringing a tear to my eye. Emmett spoke before I had chosen the words in my head "Excuse me? Could you tell me where Jasper Hale is?"

"I'm sorry I can't give out that information to anyone, may I ask who you are?" I took a step forward. "I'm Rosalie Hale his twin, I'm sure if you met him you would notice the resemblance." I replied.

"I will tell Mr Jasper that you are here. Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked.

"No thank you." I whispered before the tears over spilled. The situation bringing memories back.

Emmett helped me convince Jasper to come home, wherever home is. We couldn't help him about the drug thing only be there for him.

On the way home we decided that we were going to stay with the Cullens for a while.

When we got back to the Cullens house everything of ours was already there, they must have picked it up for us. I was too tired to eat, I hadn't eaten in days. I was staying in Emmett's room and Jasper in Alice's. Emmett showed me to his room, I changed and had a shower whilst he waited in there.

When I entered the room Emmett was sitting on the bed starring into space. I entered the room noisily to notify him that I was back. He turned his head around and stared at me. His face expressionless. He walked over to me and kissed me. He started massaging my shoulders and neck whilst comforting me. He kissed me again but this time he tried to take off my top. I pulled away from him realising his grip on me. I started walking backward, away from him. "What's wrong it will make you fell better, take your mind off things. Its not like we have no reason not to." Emmett remarked. I carried on walking away whilst whispering "Not now." I ran out the house into my car ands started the engine not caring where I went.

I drove down the thin, dirty road that led onto the main road from their drive. It started raining so it became harder to drive. I didn't take notice of where I was going, just the turns and bends in the road. I just wanted to get away.

I reran the last 40 minutes in my head, I didn't understand why he thought that it was the appropriate time.

Maybe he just wanted to take my mind off things, or maybe he loved me and just wanted me to be happy. Well he still knows that the timing was utterly stupid.

I just didn't understand what had happened. One day everything was fine then I came home and everything changed. My only family is Jasper, I don't have a home, I'm grieving for my Grandmother and Jasper is on drugs again.

I decided to pull over and go to McDonalds

As I cant recall eating for days. I just find everything so confusing, the days are all blurred, I hadn't been to school for days and I haven't eaten for ages. My boyfriend has the worst timing in all the world and I'm outside in my pjs. Great.

I got out the car, slammed the door and stormed into McDonalds with no shoes on. Everyone was staring at me but I didn't care anymore. I would have been embarrassed before but not now. Nothing mattered anymore. I don't even know if it is worth living. Jasper is on drugs, his solution to his problems, my only family member left, unapproachable.

I got into my car and drove straight forward toward the bridge above wild, scary, deep waters. What was the point anymore? Death had to be better than this.


	4. Changes and a surprise

Chapter 4

The blow of the car crashing through the bridge wall threw my head back. After that the only thing I was aware of was the cold water filling my lungs, crushing me, killing me.

I opened my eyes slowly, a bright light blinding me. Had I opened my eyes to heaven? "Rose? Rosalie? Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes even more and saw Emmett's worried but relieved face starring at me. Dark, purple circles under his eyes. I groaned and the angels face showed signs of worry. "What's wrong? Where are you hurting? Are you okay?" he was starring, trying to make sense of his worrying. "I'm fine. How long have I been asleep?" I asked my throat sore, my voice broken and ruff. "1 week Rose, 1 week." I stared at Emmett in disbelief. 1 week. "What happened? I was drowning then I woke up here." I think here was a hospital. Before Emmett spoke I looked down and saw tubes and pipes sticking out of me.

"After you left I followed you in my car. I saw you stop in McDonalds so I pulled over further down the street and went for a walk by the river. I ended up sitting down by the bank that's when I heard a car coming towards the bridge. Next thing your car was flying through the air, heading for the river. I dived in the water after the car had gone in and I got you out. I didn't know if I was too late. You almost died."

I took a while for me to process what Emmett just said. I almost died. I started crying, tears spilling down my face. "Thank you." I managed to get out.

"What for?" Emmett replied.

"For saving my life."

After that very long conversation we barely had time to talk. Doctors and Nurses were in and out of my room all the time. I was stuffed with pills and had needles sticking out of me like a voodoo doll. Emmett kept asking me if I needed anything most of the time the answer was no.

A couple of days later the Doctors decided to let me go. By that time I had completely forgiven Emmett and me and Jasper were going to live with the Cullens.

Jasper had visited me regularly and had given up drugs. My Grandmother's funeral had been postponed whilst I was in hospital. Emmett never left my side always making sure I was fine. My leg had been broken in the accident so I was on crutches for now but Emmett rarely left me use them. He had decided to carry me everywhere.

Life had turned around. Everything was getting better. I had been given the rest of term off so that I could recover and in my Grandmothers will she had saved some money to give Jasper and me.

Three weeks after I had been let out of hospital I was sitting on the Cullen's sofa, watching TV. I was completely healed. Emmett came jogging down the stairs some white roses in his hands. He gave them to me as he knew they were my favourite. There was a little card on a stand inside them that read:

Dear Rosalie

My love you are my white rose, gracious and beautiful, loving and caring.

He looked at me with his crooked grin, got down on one knee, produced a black box out of his pocket and said "Rosalie my love, will you marry me?"


	5. Are things getting better?

Chapter 5

I stared at my angel for a while processing what he had just said. Then his face turned to worry then embarrassment. "Yes of course I will." Emmett picked me up slung me into his arms and placed the ring onto my finger. Then he kissed me. The kiss lasted for what felt like ages, but I loved it. Then he carried me upstairs to his room.

The next morning I walked down the large, old fashioned stairs. I felt proud like there was a huge neon light above my head that said 'Happily engaged.' Today we were going to tell our family that we were engaged. Somehow Emmett had managed to keep the whole thing a secret. He had decided whilst I was in hospital. He said he knew we were young but if he let me go, or I walked away he wouldn't enjoy life anymore let alone want to live it.

After we had told our family they threw us a huge party. Most of the school was invited not that we liked any of them.

When the party had finished Emmett took me up into a house like thing, it was raised off the ground and in the trees. Quite high so you could see past the forest and the mountains beyond. A little lift outside took us up. It was so romantic under the stars. Emmett put some music on and we slow danced, talking. We talked about our future wedding.

We spent the whole night up there as it was warm and didn't rain for once.

Emmett's phone ringing woke me up. He answered it immediately, sounding worried. I only heard Emmett's hrms and ahs as he spoke quietly. When the person on the phone hung up he turned around and stared at me. I asked him what was wrong but all he did was stare into space, he looked like he was thinking. Finally he spoke only saying one word "Jasper."

I found myself running towards the lift, jabbing the buttons. Emmett grabbed my hands and kissed me. It was rushed and ruff but it still meant something.

When we got to the house I ran inside shouting at anyone who crossed my path. My aim was to find Alice and demand what had happened as Emmett had told me nothing.

When I found her I started crying and she gave me a hug. When I stopped she told me what had happened.

"Jasper went out last night and didn't come back. This morning we received a phone call telling us that Jasper was in hospital. A car had hit him. They told us that it wasn't good and that we should come in at eleven."

I raced to Emmett's car, Emmett followed with the keys.

When we got to the hospital and found out where Jasper was we were told he was in a coma. They said it wasn't looking good.

Authors note

Can you review please as they help me to improve and let me know what you like about the story. Thanks.

xxx


	6. Healing takes time

Authors note 

Please can you review it helps me improve and if you have any ideas on what I can put in my story pleases tell me.

Thanks

Chapter 6

I started crying. Emmett hugged me to his chest. Everything had been getting better now it was bad again. You would have thought that with all the bad things that had happened I would be used to bad news by now. I was just so worried about Jasper. As I thought things through in my head the Doctor told us pointless information like: his condition is bad and you must be prepared for the worst.

After I had spent a couple of hours sitting at Jasper's side we left the hospital. There was no change in his condition as it was only a day after the accident. I knew I had to be strong, strong for Emmett, as he hated seeing me cry. I also had to be strong for Alice as she was even more fragile than I was.

As the days passed Jaspers condition got better. I spent most of everyday sitting at his side wondering if he could hear me.

Three weeks later I was sitting at his side when Jasper opened his eyes. I pressed the button a couple of times, alerting the nurse. "Jasper? Jasper?" Jasper groaned then tried to sit up as the nurse entered the room. "Hello Jasper, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked. "Where… am… I? Rose? Who… is… that… woman?" he choked out.

"Jasper it's okay. Your in hospital, you were hit by a car. That's a nurse you have to tell her how you feel." I replied in a gentle whisper. "Help me sit up Rose, please?" I propped Jasper up on his pillow. The nurse walked over to help but Jasper snapped at her. He didn't like nurses.

He managed to push her off him I apologised and told her Jasper didn't like nurses.

After that me, Alice and the Cullens did everything for Jasper.

A month later Jasper was let out of hospital. He had trouble walking, as his brain hadn't completely heeled so we had to wheel him out in a wheel chair. Everyone kept asking him if he needed anything or if he was okay, that annoyed him.

The next couple of weeks the world revolved around Jasper, he didn't like it but he couldn't change it. Everyone rushed around him, doing whatever had to be done. Every other day we had to take Jasper to hospital so the Doctors could check he was okay. It was also a good thing that Jasper wasn't afraid of needles, as most of what the Doctors did was blood tests and injecting things into him. After Jasper had heeled, he demanded that know one pay him any attention, we all agreed.

Emmett and me were sitting down on the sofa; I was leaning against his chest, breathing in his scent. "I'm glad Jasper is better. I thought we were going to have to cancel the wedding." Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Is that all you care about? Our wedding? Not our family?"

"I didn't mean it like that Rose, you know I didn't." he replied in a soothing tone.

"Im sorry Emmett, I'm just tired." Emmett pulled me closer to his chest and started stroking my hair.

When I woke up in the morning Emmett wasn't beside me. I found a note on the pillow beside me. I picked up the crisp white note.

_Dear Rose_

_I had to go to get your surprise. _

_Meet me downstairs in one hour._

_Love you_

_Emmett xxx_


	7. Statues

Chapter 7

_You and I were two tortured souls_

_Repaired by a love of broken things_

_In a life, just some bodies growing old_

_No fear of the end, of anything_

I got up and changed wondering what the surprise could be.

_We're just ordinary people, you and me_

_Time will turn us into statues, eventually._

I sat down on the edge of the bed, remembering everything Emmett had done to show me how much he loved me; the engagement, saving my life, making me happy and just being there for me. I loved him so much and the best part was he loved me.

_We got by, though we never needed much_

_A sliver of hope, no diamond rings_

_We got high, it was heaven it was hell_

_Flying over them with broken wings_

Half an hour later I walked down the stairs a huge smile on my face, expecting my lovely angel to pop up and surprise me. A silver box in his hands with a huge bow, but he wasn't at the foot of the stairs, Jasper was.

_We're just ordinary people, you and me_

_Time will turn us into statues, eventually_

_Just two ordinary people, you and me, _

_Time will turn us into statues, eventually_

"Why the smug smile on your face?" Jasper looked oddly evil this morning… "Well? Why so happy?"

"Emmett left a note on my pillow. Do you know where he is by the way?"

"Outside at a guess."

"Okay thanks."

"Wait there Rose."

"What now Jasper? Im kind of in a hurry."

"I just wanted to tell you that I don't think your surprise is a good one."

_Our bones forever in stone_

_Monuments of life_

_To dust as everything must_

_We fade away in time_

The smile fell off my face, my lips clamped together. "Why do you say that?"

"Well you know, can't you tell he's getting bored of you? You are very predictable and an open book." I just stared at my twin. If this was true wouldn't it be more polite to let me here it from Emmett himself? "Well maybe your wrong, he told me he loves me."

"They are only words Rose." What Jasper had just said made sense, I was predictable maybe even boring.

_We're just ordinary people, you and me_

_Time will turn us into statues, eventually_

_Just two ordinary people, you and me_

_Time will turn us into statues, eventually._


End file.
